


Winners and Losers

by Tyrical



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrical/pseuds/Tyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is self edited. This work can be read as a stand alone. This work is part of an open universe.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winners and Losers

**Author's Note:**

> This work is self edited. This work can be read as a stand alone. This work is part of an open universe.

Listen up my Glitter-ites and Glam-ette’s!

Glitter & Glam has learned that Kris Allen is now officially divorced from wife of 15 years, Katy Allen.

As we all know this divorce has been messy, nasty, and very, very public.

Katy Allen was served with divorce papers a year and 3 months ago. Since then the former Mrs. Allen has been very vocal about it.

The couple have two beautiful children who were not spared by Ms. Allen.

We learned that Kris filed a petition to be granted sole custody and had to threaten to cut off all contact with children in order to begin civil proceeding.

The gag order that was finally granted 5 months ago stopped Katy from speaking but there were plenty who had a lot to say.

Close friends of Kris were mum about everything but close friends of Katy’s volunteered information about the couple’s private affairs.

G & G made it a point not to add to the couple’s airing of dirty laundry. We love the 3 G’s, Glitter, Glam, & Gossip but there was nothing fun-loving in the obvious and petty ways that the former Ms. Allen tried to undermine Kris‘ credibility.

We love our Idols and endorsing that kind of crap is definitely not fabulous!

After the divorce was finalized Kris’ camp release the following statement.

After a year and 3 months, one of the worst times in my life is now coming to a close. I’ve learned many life lessons. I’ve unfortunately gained a harder heart. I’ve come to realize that not all relationships are meant to last a lifetime. I’ve learned to judge friends as harshly as I judge foes. I’ve also come through hell and I can be proud of the fact that I held my head high and came through the other side.

I want to take this moment to thank my friends and my family that have stood by me in these very trying times. There is no measure, there is nothing I can give, there is nothing I can say that will encompass the love and gratitude I have for all of you.

I also want to take this moment to thank my fans. All of you have been incredibly supportive and stuck by me though thick and thin. I thank you for seeing that my music shows the true depth of who I am. I thank all of you for believing in the music and not the drama. My heart never knew that kind of love and I have been humbled to be the recipient of that kind of devotion and support.

Well I know we are not the only ones relieved that this mess is done and over.

Catty corner over to our other favorite artist.

Adam Lambert!

We asked the Glam Rocker for his reaction to the news. He said. “I’m glad that Kris is free to move on. Better times are in store for him. If anyone deserves it. It’s him.”

The two stars have been close friends since they met on American Idol. G & G is never surprised when we see the two meet up for lunch at some hot spot. It’s not rare for one or the other to be spotted backstage at each other concerts. Or seen at various events either together or being supportive.

They’ve collaborated on several songs over the years. On Adam’s last 3 songs Kris can claim songwriting and arrangement credit. As well as on the last 2 of Kris’ albums Adam has back up vocals credit.

It’s also not uncommon to see Adam with the Allen’s kids around town, at movie premieres, or even at award shows. Kris has stated several times that it’s Adam’s fault that neither of his kids likes plaid!

Although in the last year these sightings have been few. We hope this trend turns around.

Just another tidbit to keep in mind. Remember the ring?

Adam is still rocking the ring! It seems like the only time he takes it off is never!

When we caught up with our reigning Glam King at the Idol Reunion we asked about it again.

This time Adam smiled waved his bejeweled hand and said, “With a rock like this wouldn’t you wear it every where?”

The press pit laughed and Adam slipped out and into The Idol Reunion at the Kodak Theatre. The American Idol Reunion aired, live last Wednesday.

Well later bitches! G & G has more leads to track down.


End file.
